Kaza
Kaza is a young Glatorian of the Water Tribe. History About 5'000 years ago, Kaza volentered to be a supply Glatorian in case Kiina and Tarix couldn't fight, and was trained by Certavus. Shortly after her training ended, Certavus died of natural causes. Before the Siege of Atero, the Rock Tribe challenged Tajun for the rights to an oasis, but Kiina and Tarix were busy at the time, so Kaza was forced to fight the Skrall. She entered the Arena Magna, and fought the Skrall, managing to destroy his shield and damaging his sword. Although the Skrall was a skilled fighter, the female Glatorian managed to defeat him by hitting his helmet off and cutting him along the face, blinding him on his right eye. After Kaza defeated the Skrall, he suddenly sprang at her, almost killing her. Kaza was eventually forced to kill the Skrall, as he was killing innocent Agori on the observer deck during his riot. Although s. he killed her opponent, Kaza was not exiled, as she had to kill him to prevent any other Agori dying. About a week after the fight, the Water Tribe was challenged by Tesara to the rights of an oasis. The Jungle Tribe used Mina, and the Water Tribe used Kaza. Despite her skill, Kaza lost, and Tesara gained the oasis. She and Mina then became close friends, and Kaza asked her friend to train her with skills which Certavus didn't teach her. Kaza and Mina, along with all the other Glatorian, traveled to the Arena Magna to compete in the Great Tournament. During the first round, Atero was attacked by the Skrall. Kaza and the other Glatorian fought the Skrall, hoping to save the Arena, but the Glatorian were forced to retreat due to the increasing Skrall numbers and the arrival of Zetak and his squad of Special Forces Skrall. The survivors then regrouped in a cave, hoping to find help to defeat the Skrall forces. During the time of the Skrall war, Kaza decided to team up with the elderly Glatorian Slurrax to travel down to the underground realms of Bara Magna. However, Slurrax quit the expedition to help the Glatorian against the Skrall, and Kaza continued alone. She has not been seen since. Kaza later returned to her home village to find the tribes united. She arrived just in time to see Mata Nui take over and pilot the Prototype Robot, and soon after, the barrival of Teridax.Kaza, along with her allies, fought against the Rahkshi and Skakdi, who had invaded the planet. The Skrall later joined the battle, outnumbering the Glatorian. She then saw Celux and his friends fighting off the Rahkshi, who were attempting to stop Tahu from using the Golden Armor. During the battle, Celux was seemingly killed, though when Kaza witnessed a strange orange energy flow into his body, he was revived. The battle was won by the Glatorian, and Spherus Magna was reformed. After the battle, Kaza went off with the Agori Helius, Toa Taram, Rendale and Slurrax further east, beyond Creep Canyon. During their trip, Kaza and her team met with an ancient being named Orius. He explained that he was a master of sourcery, and that he was also venturing east to obtain a valueble item. The group then joined forces with Orius, and continued towards their destination. Abilities & Traits Traits Kaza is a clever, agile warrior, tough enough to defeat Skrall due to training from Certavus and Mina. Tools Kaza wields a Liquid Sword, and a Thornax Launcher, customary of one who fights in an arena. Quotes Category:Glatorian Category:Toa Kodix Category:Water Category:Water Tribe Category:Bara Magna